


This Game of Ours

by Hello21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina contemplates her relationship with Bruce in this short rambling drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Game of Ours

You and I have created quite the game. No one else can play it and while we might have different games with others, they’re never as good as this one. Others are confused by this game we play. Truth be told, even I’m not sure I know all the rules. You might know all the rules, but I’ll never ask, because then I would lose. I do however know all the moves.

I also know how we typically play this game of ours.

I run and you chase after me. You fall down and I help you back up. You reach for me and I pull away. I go towards you and you push me away. I dance on the edge and you wait to catch me. You sit in the dark and I wait until you’re ready for me. I steal and you chase after me. Sometimes you catch me, but you always let me go. I attack you, but make sure to never really hurt you. You charm and I smile. I trick and you lie. You keep your feelings sealed away and I’m always changing mine. I run away and you chase after me. I leave and you follow, but when I finally stop you never catch up with me. I run, you chase.

Back and forth, forth and back. I don’t really understand this game of ours. In other games you play to win, but neither of us really play to win. I’m not even sure how one of us would even win. I don’t actually think winning is even possible. Losing is definitely a possibility though. One of us can definitely lose this game, which makes no sense because if one of us loses than the other should win. But that is not how this game works. If you lose, I certainly don’t lose, but I don’t win either. So really, if neither of us can win, why are we playing this stupid game?

That’s a silly question. I’ve always know why we play this sick game of ours. We play because neither one of us wants to lose to the other. We're too damn proud. I’m not even sure how I could lose this game or what that would even mean, but I’m terrified of losing. So we play this game again and again. I run and you chase. I pull away from you and you push me away.

Again and again. I’m getting tired. It’s quite exhausting running around in circles with no possible end. I want to stop playing, but I’m not sure how to stop. I’m also scared that if we did stop, then that will be the end of us. That thought alone terrifies me more than the prospect of losing to you.

So once more I run and wait for you to chase after me.


End file.
